Haruna Morizono
Haruna Morizono (森園 春菜 Morizono Haruna?''') is one of the main characters of the Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns manga series and related anime adaption. She debuted in Episode 111, along with her partner Chie Takanashi. She is a Pop type idol using light green as her theme color. Physical Description Haruna is a bright skinned girl with light green hair and eyes. Her hair resembles Akari's, but it reaches to her shoulder and have a small black hat with green line on it. She wears leaf-shaped earrings. When doing roller-skating, she wears her pale green helmet. In winter she wears a light green sweater that covered by green dress with attached belt. She also wears pale green stocking with a green medium rollerblade that has bows. For summer, she wears a white shirt that written as "MH" as her name in Japanese romaji colored from dark blue to yellow, like Ukraine's flag. She also wears light green skirt, white socks, and green roller skating-like shoes. '''Personality Haruna is an excellent roller skater in training. Compare with Chie, she has a hot and headstrong personality. She is quite competitive, as she is determined to win at any sports. She compares everything to the game and learns many things according to the playing board. She's highly perceptive and intelligent with her level being on pal with Eru. She's been noted to be very docile, however she's also a very loyal person. History In Episode 111, Haruna and Chie arrives at Parijuku and want to introduce themselves but after initially finding it a singing project, Eru, Julius, and Miku helps them to perform SOVIET's song 'A Love That Blends Twice' in Paniverse School. Originally the two want to join Julius' group in Episode 130. Soon after SOVIET has formed, Julius erases Chie from his group then Chie starts to make partners with Haruna. Continuing from Episode 130, Eru and Julius want to drop out Chie and Haruna from their group. Noticing Léopold Honoré Cavallier becomes so suspicious about them, Eru randomly chooses Natsuki as their assistant. Using this chore, their experiences remind them of the great things they can do together. Angel Devil who wants to be Cavallier's new manager replacing Natsuki, manages to make this performance more crazy than before. Haruna transforms herself into her alter ego, Angel Ukraine. Later in auditorium, Haruna performs her signature song Light Green Day Angel, although she makes a small mistake during performance. Chie and Haruna then named their group Chieharu (Chie and Haruna's name shortened form), and starting their comedian idol activities. Etymology Morizono (森園): Mori (森) means forest while zono (園 sono) means garden. Haruna (春菜): Haru (春) means spring while na (菜) means green, the word "na" seldom used in Japanese female names. This might be a pun on her theme color. The characters of Haruna's name translated as "Forest garden, spring greens". Relationships Chie Takanashi: Chie is Haruna's partner and teammate. Together, they are in a comedian unit group called "Chieharu". Eru Amamiya: Eru and Haruna are great friends. Eru likes Julius the 2nd most out of the stars and along with other SOVIET members and Chieharu, the 8 like to hang out together. Julius Rozenburg: Juri and Haruna are shown to have a steady friendship throughout the series. She would often offer his advice and would commonly help him with his ideas no matter how ridiculous they were. Lucy Haywood: Lucy knows Haruna through Julius. Both girls are noted for being the more cheerful and sensible members of the group and get along very well as a result. They also understand each other and tend to agree on a lot of the same things. Natsuki Aizawa: At first she is neutral with Natsuki and takes a liking to her obedience and even complimented her on her piano skills. However as they spend more time together, Haruna begins to genuinely care for both her. She values her friendship and never wishes to be mean to her in any way. Lines Meeting: "Hi, I'm Haruna. I love this town, I hope it always remains so beautiful. That's why I try to do my best for my hometown... It's so important to me." When forming Chieharu: "Heh heh! I'm a fan of owarai comedy shows too! And I didn't even have to make everyone laugh!♪" Trivia * Her name is a pun of Wakana Morizono, who is one of the Prism Stars in the anime Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live. * Besides doing roller skating, Haruna also likes comedy, as it was already mentioned in Lines part which is said in Episode 131. * Haruna knows Russian language, due to the fact that Ukraine was formerly in Soviet Union. Apparently, Julius' group name is also named SOVIET. * Before unlocking her in Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns ~Angel Simulator~, if the protagonist gets a fortune told in Haruko's yurt, she may talk about Julius story before meeting Haruna. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:European characters Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Pop Idols